


Possessive

by writingstudent



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent
Summary: Everyone knows that the crippled prince does not like to share. Neither do you.“Stop that,” he groaned, angling his face slightly away from you.“Stop what?”“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 114





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent  
> Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/

You laid across the bed with your lover’s head on your shoulder. “So you’re serious about going and invading the North-eastern part of England?” You asked softly, staring up at the ceiling of your small house while you played with Ivar’s hair.

It was late in the night, and Kattegat had already gown quiet. You hadn’t been able fall asleep

“Yes.” His voice lacked any emotion.

“Ok.” You breathed out, feeling anxiety pool in the bottom of your stomach. You took in a few more breaths, trying to settle your nerves.  
“You know I’m coming with you right?”

Ivar immediately jerked forward, sitting up and twisting around to be able to see your face. Knowing that this was going to happen, you had prepared yourself and quickly placed your hand against his lips, muffling any sounds that wanted to come out of his mouth.

You couldn’t help but giggle at his confused expression and the warm feeling of his lips moving against your palm as he growled. You “tsk” –ed him softly.

“You know that there’s no way you’re getting rid of me that easily. I’m not just gonna let some Saxon girl steal you from me.”

Ivar rolled his eyes, huffing in annoyance as his anger subsided lightly.

You continued. “I know how much this means to you. I’ve been on multiple raids before, I know how to defend myself. I may not be the strongest of warriors, but I am certainly a good addition to your army. My loyalty cannot be doubted, and we both know that I am as good of a strategist as your, if not better.” You wiggled your eyebrows at your last remark, breaking off your serious tone.

As seconds past and you received no reaction from Ivar, you became more timid. You loved him with all your heart, but the gods know that this man was stubborn, and if his mind was made up on not letting you go, you would probably find yourself strapped to bed with constant Viking surveillance to ensure that you do not leave Kattegat. Gulping, you slowly took away your hand from his mouth, silently urging him to speak.

You stared into his eyes, trying to make out any sign of emotion.

“Ok.” He whispered, mimicking your actions. His tone was unnaturally soft and vulnerable, his eyes suddenly holding a flash of fear or worry.

A huge grin immediately spread on your face as you pounced on him, making him roll on his back.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Th-”

“Y/N, I need to breat-”

“Thank youuuu!!!!”

His laughter rang throughout the hut, bouncing off the walls in the most beautiful melody as you continued to peck kisses all along his face, neck, chest, and hands. Anything you could find really. The cold reserved man that was your lover couldn’t help but bask in the rare affection he received ( or he allowed himself to receive). As you quieted down, you let your head fall on his chest, tucking yourself into him as you felt the reassuring warmth of his large hands on your lower back and hip.

“What did you say about Saxon girls stealing me away?” Ivar’s teasing tone tickled your ears, yet making jealousy start stirring gently in the pit of your stomach. You helped yourself face him again by propping yourself on your elbow.

“ You see Ivar, when we got married, we did so because we have some things in common. I do not love fighting as much as you do – although I love the planning and strategies behind it probably more than you could. But we do have one main thing in common, dear husband,” you grin wickedly at him, leaning in to whisper the rest in his ear,

“I do not like to share. You are Ivar the Boneless, one of the strongest and greatest Vikings to ever be known and feared. You are my husband, and most importantly you are _mine_. ”

He couldn’t help but gasp at your words. Y/N. His sweet, sweet Y/N was one marvelously beautiful and possessive vixen. He knew that from the moment the two of you started courting – yet he had never known the extents to which this feeling reigned in you. This moment of discovery only made him love you more, as a feeling of pride bubbled in his chest.

“I will blood eagle them just for ogling you.” You stated nonchalantly, giggling as you leaned back to take in his expression. His bewildered eyes only made you continue laughing softly.

“Stop that,” he groaned, angling his face slightly away from you.

“Stop what?”

“Saying things that make me want to kiss you.”


End file.
